


Flame of insanity

by Quickwolf87



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:19:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8765755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quickwolf87/pseuds/Quickwolf87
Summary: It just takes one thing to egnite it but when it gets going can you put it out?





	1. The beginning

Robb's P.O.V

 

Robb was staring out the window of the car he was pretty pissed. You see he just broke up with his long-time girlfriend Jeyne wrestling they broke up be because of some stupid petty reason. They were at a bar with his friends just having fun when his friend Theon Greyjoy points out a girl and he looks over to see a girl with dark hair,dark eyes eyes and dark skin wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and an orange shirt and a green jacket she was obviously from Dorne. His eyes lingered for a little longer then they should have his girlfriend caught his line of sight she asked if she could speak with him in private and when they went outside she shouted at him and he shouted back and they broke up.

 

And that brings him to where he is in a car with two of his brothers and their girlfriends on their way to the Baratheon estate for a barbeque with his family along with the Tyrell,Lannister,Arryn and Tully's. He had headphones in to avoid the conversations with his brother's bran and Rickon or their girlfriends Meera or Shireen or his parents. His other siblings were already at the barbecue with their respective partners he was the only one in his family who was single and that pissed him off he was the oldest the one who got into the best college in the country and the successor to the stark family fortune and business and yet he could not keep a steady girlfriend.

 

They arrived at the Baratheon estate when they got out of the car there were many other cars parked telling Robb that his siblings and their partners had arrived.

 

“Great” Robb spoke aloud.

 

“What’s great?” Asked Rickon girlfriend Shireen “none of your business,” Robb said bitterly and made his way inside he could hear Rickon apologise for Robb and he didn't like that one bit he was not sorry for what he said and he didn't need Rickon trying to fix what wasn't broken. “I'm sorry for Robb he's been well...um...what's the word bitter,” Rickon said to his girlfriend trying to comfort her now this pissed him off, even more, he was not bitter he was angry and what Rickon said made him even angrier.

 

“Why don't you just shut up Rickon!” Robb snapped at Rickon causing Shireen to flinch “what's your problem, Robb?!” Rickon snapped at him Rickon seemed as pissed as the time his mother had asked him to get rid of his dog shaggy dog after he had left muddy paw prints all over the house it ended with Rickon punching a hole in the wall and coming to the compromise of having shaggy dog having to be outside at all times.

 

Robb just ignored Rickon and walked towards the Mansion. when he reached the door he reached for the handle of the door when he felt a hand on his shoulder “answer me, Robb!” Rickon demanded “calm down Rickon” Bran interjected, “no I won't bran he insulated Shireen!” Robb just ignored Rickon's question and opened the door and went inside. He could hear bran and Shireen trying to calm Rickon down.

 

He walked down the hallway he walked past the kitchen spotted a girl with red hair his sister Sansa who was talking to a girl with blonde hair he could not quite see her face due to the fact she was going through the fridge looking for a snack or a drink or both he didn't really care he kept walking until he reached their door to the backyard he opened it stepped out and closed it behind him he walked to the edge of the pool. It seemed like everybody had somebody to talk but Robb and didn't bother him at all he didn't know why it should have made him even angrier but it didn't he didn't know why.

 

“Hey Robb” a familiar voice called Robb turned around and spotted his half-brother, Jon, he had his same serious expression on was in a short sleeved shirt that was coloured black with a crow on it he also he had black shorts with a white stripe on the side on as well “hey Jon” his brother serious expression changed to a slight smile. Jon was about to opened his mouth to speak when the door which Robb came in opened to recall Rickon with a tick off look on his face when he spotted Robb that expression changed to an angry one Bran took noticed and grabbed Rickon by the arm and pulled him to the other side of the pool. Jon took noticed and decided he want to dig deeper into this but somewhere else's.

 

“Hey Robb come with me” Robb knew that was not a request but a demeaned Jon was always like that stoic and serious where Robb had been relaxed and carefree. Robb nodded and followed Jon as he began to lead Robb to who knows where. Robb curiosity got the better of him and he just had to ask “where are we going, Jon?” Jon didn't answer and just kept walking and Robb kept following Jon then stopped in front of a place where Robb was planning to go even before they arrived at the party. Jon sat on the stool and Robb knew that'd Jon wanted him to sit on one other stool's next to him so he did he made his way to the stool on the right when he sat down the bartender asked him what kind drink did he want Robb just told him any would do.

 

When Robb and Jon both had their drinks their conversation began “so why is Rickon so pissed at you?” Jon asked Robb didn't reply right away he needed to think of a way to explain the story so Robb just went with his point of view “well Rickon said something I said something you know” Jon just glared at Robb after he finished his sentence. Robb finally caved after a minute of staring at him which felt like an eternity in Rob's mind “what?” Robb asked “that is very vague and I don't know what happened that's why I want you to explain” Robb just took a sip from his drink. He finally spoke after about 2 minutes of staring into his glass “he said something and I lashed out at him” Jon simply replied with “just apologise to him” Robb responded quickly and harsh “no Jon it’s a matter of principle I won't apologise to Rickon” Jon spoke back quickly like he did but not harsh but calmly “Robb, I know things aren't good for you right now and I know you just broke up with her but you don't have to be so bitter and cold hearted…” Robb stood up he heard enough he was not bitter and he was not being cold hearted.

 

He walked off deciding to calm himself down with a walk he ignored his brother calls he kept walking until. He found a nice chair by the pool where nobody should go near him. He sat down and put his earphones in he just watched the pool for about ten minutes until he saw the same bolder hair he saw earlier but this time it was moving quickly this time and he could spot this person was diving in and he didn't take to much noticed of it he just shrugged it off and when she landed in the pool he relished something important he was in the splash zone of her dive.


	2. The girl

Myrcella P.O.V

 

“Oi blonde!” she hears a male voice call she one of the only people with blonde hair at the party. Her brother Joffrey had refused to come he said had plans but Myrcella knew he didn't have anything to do he just didn't want to come to the party for some unknown reason why her brother tommen and her wanted to enjoy the party. Her uncle Jamie and Tyrion was coming but he hasn't yet arrived and currently tommen was inside getting a drink so while her mother was on the other side of the garden to hear the voice so whoever was calling that was calling for her.

 

She turned around in the water and see’s a man on the edge of the pool with auburn hair blue eyes he look like he was in his twenty six he wasn't quite tall but he was not small either Myrcella noticed he kindred of look liked her friend Sansa but she just shrugged it off like it was nothing.

 

“What?” She asked but as she said that she noticed the was water all up his legs and on his grey shorts she quickly realised that he must of got caught in the splash she created when she dived in the pool and he clearly wasn't dressed to swim or even get wet.

 

She didn't realized she was staring at the soaked parts of his body “I see you figured it out for yourself” he said and all she could thinks was “well thanks captain obvious” she responded to him earning her a slight smile which you could only notice of you were looking for it but she din’t realise she was looking for a smile.”can I borrow your towel?” The man asked “why should I? You should have your own” she replied them as slight smile vanished into the face he had before “well one I ended up like this because of your careless action and two the invitation said to bring a towel and I want quite planning get soaked from my waist to my toes.”

 

“Fine I get the point...” she cave or so he thought but Myrcella had a plan “but help me out of the water that way we can get you your towel quicker” he nodded in response and bent down a bit and he held out his right hand for her to take. She reached to take his hand but instead he grabs her wrist but when he expected her to lift her weight up with him she leaned back and pulled back into the water taking him with her.

 

When they landed in the water Myrcella closed her eyes and brace herself just in case she was the man's cushion for the fall instead of the water. When they were in the water she felt the man’s hand loosened but not let go he probably wanted revenge for what she had just did to him he now soaked from head to toe. She was the first of the two to make it to the surface but about 3 seconds after she reached the surface she felt the hand on her wrist tighten and pull her back down underneath the water.

 

She opened her eyes underneath the water and she noticed how close her face was to his then she noticed he was surfacing to the water once he was she tried to make her way up but then she was yanked up by the man when she reached the surface she saw the pout on his face Myrcella found it hilarious she count stop bursting out laugh thing with seemed to agitate him even more she was pushed under the water by the man she couldn't stop laughing even when she was under water he let her come back to the surface she was coughing that made.

 

The man found it very funny he couldn't stop laughing Myrcella decided that he needed to be put back into his place. She splashed water into his face forcing him to swallowing water forcing him to swallow it and he began to cough this made her laugh again to Myrcella this seemed like a never ending cycle but the man decided to break it “now you owe me your towel the man said as he splashed her ear with water

 

“Hey you got water stuck in my ear now I'm definitely not giving you my towel now I won't be able to dry myself off” she told the man “well I'll just have to find it before you do” that was confusing how was he going to find the towel “how are you going to find my towel?” She asked she had to know how he was going to do that “well you see I'll just ask that girl you were with in the kitchen” the man said so that was the answer he must know Sansa he could somebody related to her but she'll have to think of that later.

 

“Well i’ll just have to get there before you” Myrcella swam off towards the nearest ladder but before she could get her head start the man grabbed her ankle and began to pull her towards him. Myrcella couldn't let that happen she kicked his hand with her other leg until he released her and he did it with a small welp. She reached the ladder and began to climb she felt a hand trying to grab her ankle but she kicked before he could get a grip he heard a grunt she couldn't tell if it was from her kick or amusement.

 

She began to run towards where she left her towel. She ran towards the sun chair which she left her towel on it. It was hidden in a secluded corner which you could only see her from one direction which was from one side the left side and if you want to see her from the other side it would take some effort and you could only see her from the front at a certain angle and the back was covered by a tree.

 

She made it too her chair and grabbed her red towel she picked it up but before she could grab it she spotted a hand grab it and that could only mean one person “you” Myrcella said she looked up at his face he had a smug grin on his face “who else would it be?” The man retorted “give me my towel back” Myrcella demanded the man just chuckled at that “was that an order or a request? The man teased “an order” Mycellar said she was losing her patient’s she almost slipped five times trying to get here and she wasn't just going to give up her prize.

 

Myrcella tried to snatch but the man just lifted the towel over his head as she continued the man chuckled until his smile changed to a mischievous one “how about we compromise?” The man asked this peaked Myrcella interested “I'm listening” Myrcella said and put her hands on her hips. The man unfolded the towel and the with his left arm snaked around her waist and pulled her against him and with the other hand placed the towel around them. Myrcella contemplated if she wanted to get away from this man's or stay in his hold Myrcella decided on the latter and led ended into him.

 

“I'll take it you agree” the man said as he pulled down onto the chair she sat laid down on his body and turned over so she could face the sky “you should take your shirt off” Myrcella said “w-hat” the man stuttered wich made her laugh “so you dry off faster you…” Myrcella hesitated until she found the right word but she couldn't “I don't thinks there a word to describe how stupid you are” Myrcella said he did as he was told and removed is shirt she turned her head and spotted that he had a tattoo of a what looked like a dire-wolf on the right side of his chest.

 

And at that exact moment everything came together his look the tattoo. The tattoo which Sansa had told her older brother had. “Your Robb stark?” She asked he nodded “and who are you” he asked Myrcella thought for a bit and wonder if she should tell him her name “that for me to know and you to find out” but she decided against it.


	3. The best-friend and the half brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've changed the ages the better

Arianne P.O.V

 

Arianne was bored. The party if you could call it that had only 3 things to do eat,talk and swim and only two of them were interesting swimming and eating. The people here were 1-dimensional to say the least they all talk about the same thing they always ask her what dorne is like? And how are you enjoying your stay? And she always has to tell them that she is not here on vacation she moved here from drone and is staying here for the rest of her life or until she gets bored of it and decides to go somewhere else she could go to north or travel across the sea to see myr or Pentos or she could go back to dorne. But that's further down the road no need to worry about the future when you're in the present. She decided to leave these boring conversations and to try find somebody interesting to talk to or something interesting to do if she's lucky she will find both.

She got up and began to move she didn't know where she’s going or what she's going to do when she gets there.

 

“Where are you going, Arianne?” Asked a womanly voice a voice that Arianne remembered.

 

“Just going for a walk marg” Arianne responded. If she knew marg she knew what she was going to say next she looked as bored as her during those conversations.

 

“Mind if I tag along?” Marg asked she looked at her with pleading eyes.

 

“Not at all marg” Arianne walk off counting on marg to follow and she did.

 

They walked around for a bit stopping and talking drinking and eating now they were making their way around the edge of the pool. they stopped and talked to people until they spotted a confused looking tommen.

 

The girls walked up to tommen “what the matter Tom?” marg asked.

 

“It’s just cella said she would wait here until I got back from getting a drink but she’s not here” tommen informed them.

 

“Do you have any idea where she might be?” Arianne asked she had a few ideas of where she could be but cella brother could be a good option he probably knew cella better than her.

 

“She could be at her spot well it’s not her spot but she does sit there often it by the back and it under the big tree” tommen said that was going to be the first placed Arianne was going to look.

 

“Alright Arianne you check there and me and tommen will check inside the house” marg said classic marg ever since she broke up with Joffrey she has been trying to get the younger brother even though he sixteen 3 years younger than her.

 

“Alright” tommen agreed not getting Margery intentions.

 

They all split up and began their search. Arianne began to search for a big tree even though there were lots of them the Baratheon yard felt like a small country with its own forest.

 

She wandered for about ten minutes she couldn't find cella anywhere she looked under any tree she could find near the party.

 

Another ten minutes and what did she have the show for it jack-shit but she continued to search she didn't know why Mabey it’s because She nothing better to do or she just wanted cellas company but she digs too much into that.

 

She wandered for about five minutes until she heard giggling and a familiar voice calling somebody stupid.

 

Arianne peaked around the corner and spotted Myrcella laying on her back onto of some guy. Arianne examined the guy cella was talking to. She looked at his face and was shocked to see it was that guy from that bar a month ago the same blue eyes the same auburn hair.

 

Arianne was disgusted that guy was the one who was looking at her when his girlfriend was only a few inches away and now he flirting with somebody as good as cella that pissed Arianne off she had to stop cella before she made a mistake.

 

Jon P.O.V

 

Jon was still sitting at the bar enjoying his drink ever since Robb stormed off he’s just been thinking about random stuff he wish his sort of girlfriend was here he was hoping to ask Robb about it but after he found out that he had broken up with his girlfriend he tried to keep relationships at bay as not to set Robb off and if you asked him for advice he would tell to leave him alone.

 

To Jon it came as no surprised that they broke up Robb’s old girlfriend was always jealous of any girl Robb would talk to who did not have a boyfriend and whenever Robb would just want to go out by himself he would have to give her every last bit of information and when he would get back.

 

“Yo Jon” Jon's thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice.

 

Hey rick” Jon said back using rickon’s nickname he had used when rickon was six and all the way until the end of high school. Rickon took a seat next to Jon and ordered a drink.

 

They sat in silence for moment Robb wanted to break the silence but he thought any small talk would make the tension even greater.

 

When rickon's drink arrived he broke the silence “Did Robb get pissed at you too?” Rickon breaks the silence asking Jon a question he knew was coming.

 

“Yeah I was trying to get him to see common sense and I said something that set him off” rickon hummed in agreement.

 

“What did he say to piss you off so much?” Jon was curious Robb wouldn't explain why rickon was so angry at him and that piece of information would be vital cause this would come in future conversations.

 

“Well, he said something I said something you know” rickon said and during that all he could think was they have to exact same way of thinking yet rickon sucked at school and Robb got the top of his class.

 

“You're exactly like Robb you know” rickon look at him in disbelieve.

 

“I'm nothing like him,” rickon said is a bitter tone.

 

“You can deny it all you want rick but you said the exact same thing when I asked about the fight.”

 

Rickon stood up abruptly ready to leave “where are you going? I'm got some more questions” Jon then turned his head to look at rickon.

 

“I only came here to drink but I never entered to have a conversation” then Jon realised something rickon was sixteen yet he ordered a drink from a bar.

 

“Rick you're sixteen yet…” Jon was cut off by rickon.

 

“It was non-alcoholic so don't worry” rickon walked off without another word.

 

Jon stood up deciding enough was enough he needed to go find Robb and get all the information he could about it. He probably could've done something else like found bran or somebody else but he didn't and he didn't know why.

 

Jon was walking for about a 10 minutes before he heard some girl calling a guy stupid and he then heard a familiar laugh.

 

Jon walked towards the sound of the girl and Robb. He spotted a girl that looked Dornish peeking around a tree and she suddenly walked away in a rush he followed the way she went with his eyes seeing her walk turn to run.

 

Jon ignored the girl and peeked around the corner the girl had been looking at. He smiled when he saw Robb and a familiar looking blonde he couldn't quite put his finger on it but he can't help but be happy for Robb.

 

As Theon would put it you lucky son of a bitch.


	4. The approval

Robb P.O.V

 

Robb was sitting in silence the girl he was previously sitting with a cute blonde who was able to guess who he was but when he asked what her name was she didn't tell him all she said was that's for me to know and you to find out.

 

All he could think was who she could be he didn't have anybody in mind he had to ask Sansa about her and get her number since she refused to give it to him for unknown reasons.

 

She first girl ever that Robb's had to chase. Girls usually throw themselves at him for a multitude of reasons but Robb didn't do one night stands. He wasn't the type of guy to sleep with a girl and leave in the morning he wasn't Theon.

 

He’s had few girlfriends in his past and only a few serious ones. The most notable of them was Jeyne westerling and roslin Frey but the one that got his blood to boil was Jeyne westerling.

 

He should on know she was not a good match for him she didn't like his friends hated to go to parties unlike him who loved to go out get wasted and one more important fact that not one of his friends or him set it up his bloody mother.

 

He remembered the phone-call he had gotten from his mother she said she was nice and she was Robb's type but not in those exact words how could he have been so blind to stay with her for another six months.

 

He stared at the sky and went through all of the reasons never to let somebody related to him set him up on a date. He felt somebody kicking his side he turned his head to them ready to tear that person to shreds.

 

“Would you make some room you lunk I swear you're as thick as bloody wall!” The blonde said. He moved over and gave her room to lay down with him. She sat carefully next to him careful not to spill the drinks she work so hard to get.

 

“How long were you standing there?” Robb asked when he saw her the first thing he noticed was that tick off expression and the impatient look in her eyes.

 

“Long enough, here” she handed him a drink. The sat there in silence wich Robb didn't intend to fill Robb continued to taking sips from his drink.

 

“What's your name?” Robb asked out of the blue. It was eating him up inside he didn't know why it did it was probably something from his childhood or his current level of trust he had with his friends and family since his break up.

 

The girl opened her mouth to speak but she was interrupted by somebody calling for everybody to come and get something to eat. Robb guest the food was ready.

 

“Well if you can find me after dinner I'll tell you” she then stood up and left without another word. Robb didn't know where she went but all Robb knew is he wanted to get dinner over and done with.

 

Robb grabbed his shirt and put it on he put his shoes back on and made his way to where the rest of the people were flocking. Robb looked and found Jon still by the bar Jon was far from a drunk but he didn't stay sober when drinks were around. Robb walked over to Jon.

 

“I didn't think you'd still be here” Robb said Jon turned to him a smile on his face and it was weird. Jon wasn't the type to smile he was always stoic even as a kid he really smiled and the older Jon got the rarer the smiles got.

 

“Sit down Robb” Jon padded the seat next to him signalling Robb to sit down. Robb followed Jon request and sat down on jobs right. Robb ordered a drink.

 

“Why are you still at the bar? Don't you want to get something to eat?” Jon took another sip from his drink.

 

“So who was the girl?” Jon asked randomly Robb though he had 3 choices. One tell him what he wanted to know. Two fake ignorance and act like you don't know what he’s talking about. Or three run away.

 

“I don't know her name but I think she’s nice and how did you find out about that?” With every word Robb's tone got louder.

 

“Well I went for a walk after I finished talking to rickon then I heard you talking and I found a girl sitting on top of you but not eating your face” Robb laughed that was too funny and somewhat true.

 

“So I take it you approve?” Robb’s drink arrived and out of the corner of his eyes he could see Jon nodding that's was all the approval Robb needed to pursue her.

 

“But you have to do two things first one I need advice two you need to talk to rickon” Robb nodded but when Jon didn’t speak Robb thought he must of not heard him.

 

“Well which one do you want me to do first?” Robb asked Jon just continued to take sips from his drink in silence.

 

“There's this girl and we hangout a lot she spends a lot of time with me...” Robb now understood Jon’s dealema.He was having girl problems but Robb's not the best person to ask about relationships he was prob lay as bad as the on when it come to girls.

 

“Don't ask me that type of stuff Jon if you want girl advice go ask bran you'll have better luck with him” out of the corner of Robb's eye he could see Jon nodding.

 

Robb finished his drink and stood up and walked to get a bite to eat. People were scattered across the yard eating their dinner and talking to one another about anything robb wouldn't be able to guess. Robb stood in the same place for what felt like an eternity but he count bring himself to move.

 

“Excuse me Robb” he hears a quiet voice call behind. He turns around to see a girl with blue eyes and a scar on her cheek.

 

“What would you like?” He try to say without a bitter tone and he was able to do it but barely.

 

“I need to ask you something about rickon” she has a frown on her face.

 

Rickon if you hurt this girl I'm going to give you fucking hell!


End file.
